1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a common vehicle body having rear side members which simplifies a manufacturing process using an improved structure and reduces weight thereof, when a rear cross member rear, a rear cross member front, and a rear cross panel are joined to the rear side members.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a vehicle body is manufactured by joining panels, brackets, side members, and the like using a welding method or the like.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a common vehicle body having rear side members of the related art (prior art).
Referring to FIG. 1, the common vehicle body having rear side members includes a rear side member 10, a spring seat bracket 20, sub frame brackets 30, and rear side panels 40. Because the vehicle body having the rear side members has a number of brackets, a number of related components, and complicated joining processes, overall manufacturing costs are increased.
In addition, precision of a finished product manufactured by joining several components may be degraded, and durability and stability may deteriorate due to defects in welded portions.
Therefore, it is necessary to reduce the number of components, the number of manufacturing processes, and weight, and reinforce overall flexural rigidity and torsional rigidity.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.